The Color of Roses
by randomness1868
Summary: She's betrayed him... and he still loves her... gives her roses... red roses... roses that seem to drip with blood... his blood, her blood... so she shall stain the night once again with her own. HitsuHina. Hitsugaya & Hinamori. Momo and Toshiro. Rated T.


**Please don't kill me! I thought of this when I saw a picture on photobucket! It was so beautiful and sad that my writer's block went away! I'm sorry! **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Her heart hurts as she wakes and sees the single rose on the table beside her bed. It's a red rose. Love…But all she sees is blood…

"I love you." Those whispered words. Those words he cries out silently as he falls…

As she turns her back…

Blood red… red blood. It stains her heart as it stains the ground before her. His blood, her blood… it drips like her tears…

Tears… her heart cries. Not tears of water but tears of blood. It seems to her that even the rose is crying red…

The rose… "I love you," he says. She knows he meant it. Red rose. Love… she doesn't deserve it…

He knows, but he doesn't tell. He doesn't say what really happened. That she betrayed him… almost killed him... He loves her still… red roses…

Never ending guilt as she asks "why?" to the heavens… begs to a god with turned away eyes for reasons she does not know. All she knows is misery…

He forgives her… but he shouldn't. He gives her roses… roses of love. Roses that drip blood…

Blood on her sword… blood on her heart… she wants the red to turn to black. Black like death… sweet, sweet death…

She is deathly tired. So tired she just wants to lie back down and never open her eyes again. Sweet, sweet sleep. Only sleep can cure the pain…

Silver moonlight streams across her face as she rises from her bed… the bed she shall return to soon…

She holds the rose tightly to her chest, letting the thorns dig into the skin of her fingers. A painful reminder… a last reminder… but the only one she's got. And she'll cling to it as she rights the wrong she's wrought… "I love you too," she whispers…

Soft silver light shines on hard steel as it arcs its way through the night… "Goodbye Hitsugaya… goodbye my Shiro-chan…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A cry sounds lonely and full of unimaginable pain. He is the first one there to her room. And that's because he knows her cry…

He holds her as she leaves him, tears in his eyes. "Why?" he whispers. "Why?"…

Everyone is there, gathering around. Hearts fill with sadness and eyes fill with tears…

"What did I do?" They hear him ask the shell in his arms. "It's my fault, all my fault." And they can't tell him it isn't…

The air turns frosty as he cries, tears dripping down his face, "You didn't betray me!" to the moon…

Blood red, red blood. It stains the ground and steals into his heart soaking the truth in blood… his blood, her blood…

Through his tears, he sees the rose, tightly gripped in her hand… covered in her blood. His hands… they shake… they remove the rose and bring it to his lips which kiss it tenderly…

His lips… red with her blood… they touch hers…

"Till death do us part…" he smiles sadly as he draws away remembers the saying. They met in death and now it tears them apart…

"No… Death will not part us…" He reaches for his sword…

A hand… it stops his. "No taichou…" Other hands touch his, their touch anchoring him to this world… "Stay…"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Red to black… soaring away… looking back…

She sees him…

She sees the others… hands on his as he tries to join her…

Her rose is in his hands…

"Thank you…" She tells them… and the last thing she sees before turning away is him… and he has angel wings.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A great fire burns on the hill and takes away the one person he's loved more than anything else…

He doesn't cry… he is strong… but not all the way through… his heart cries… weeps bloody tears…

Her sword is with her, cleaned of blood… and so is the rose he had laid on her bedside…

A red rose… Love… "I love you…"

Red to black… Love to death… Till death do us part.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**And now you understand why I'm sorry. This is just something I thought up… I'm not sure how she betrayed him. The words just come to me like they always do.**


End file.
